ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Commandos
Commandos is a spy-thriller film directed by Jon Favreau and written by Sam Chrystal. Rated 12A for moderate action violence and threat. Runtime: 2 hrs 12 mins ( 132 mins ) Plot: In 1995, Commandos agent Richard, leader Steven & his assistant Allison is planning on stopping a sniper on the Empire State Building. When Richard goes to confront him, he is killed in the process. At Richard's funeral, his widow Sarah decides to split up their 2 children, Paul & Julie. Paul leaves with a foster family & Julie stays with their mother. 20 years later, in the present day, Paul & Julie reunite with each other as adults. They are then approached by Steven, who tells them the truth about their separation. He then takes them to the Commandos base. At the Commandos base, Paul & Julie are trained into Commandos agents for the next 3 months. When they complete their training, they set out to save the world and find Richard's killer. When they arrive in New York, they are greeted by a lawyer named Alfie. Alfie then invites Paul & Julie to a party that night. At the party, Paul notices a group of people meeting to plan on destroying the Statue of Liberty. Julie assumes that it's the killer. They then inform Steven & Julie begins to fall for Alfie. Steven & Allison confront the killer at an oil rig and an epic gunfight ensues. They then escape with their lives. Paul then has a dream about his parents, who convince him to be strong and to protect Julie. Paul, Julie, Steven & Allison confront the killer again and pursue him across town. An epic gunfight ensues across town. Paul, Julie, Steven & Allison confront the killer at the Brooklyn Bridge but he escapes. Alfie then appears and they all head to the Commandos base. They then have a meeting in the Commandos base about where the killer will strike next. As Julie prepares for a date with Alfie, Paul scolds her for not caring about their dad's death, but Julie snaps back, saying that Alfie is more important than the mission. She then leaves with Alfie. Paul then gets a phone call from Julie. She tells him that Alfie was the sniper who killed Richard all those years ago. Alfie then takes Julie captive. Paul rushes to the Commandos base & tells Steven & Allison what happened. They then set out to rescue Julie. After an epic gunfight, Julie is rescued. Paul & Julie confront Alfie on the Empire State Building. They are then joined by Steven & Allison. While Paul & Julie go to defuse the bomb on Lady Liberty, Steven & Allison kill Alfie. Paul & Julie defuse the bomb on Lady Liberty and the world is saved. A ceremony takes place back at the Commandos base where Steven & Allison officially welcome Paul & Julie to Commandos and congratulate them for avenging their late father. Paul & Julie leave the base and go their separate ways. Cast: Ryan Gosling as Paul Emma Stone as Julie Viggo Mortensen as Steven Brie Larson as Allison Dane DeHaan as Alfie Patrick Wilson plays Richard and Vera Farmiga plays Sarah Reception, Sequels & Spin-Off: Commandos received positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It spawned 2 sequels: Commandos 2 & Commandos 3. A spin-off titled Steven & Allison is in development along with Commandos 4. It got 86% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logos: Universal Pictures / Legendary Pictures / Original Film